Dream lover...
by LeaD
Summary: Mamo-baka cheats on Serena... She attempts suicide but lives but as a mute... At the same time she meets the one guy she's been dreaming about at night... Will she find her voice to tell him her feelings.. and what is his new mission?? Serena/Heero
1. Default Chapter

An: I do not own Sm or GW.. they belong to their respectable owners.. now stop reading this dumb discalimer!!

**_"Do you believe in fate??"_**

**_"Hn..."_**

**_"That's too bad... I can't really say i believe in fate though.. but i do believe in destiny."_**

**_"What's the difference??" He asked his golden haired angel._**

**_"Well Fate is what is supposed to happen... you know the typical everything happens for a reason.. and you can't change it... while Destiny is similar to fate only there can be many changes to change it's outcome."_**

**_"But you still believe in everything happens for a reason right?"_**

**_"Yes..."_**

**_"Well then in a way you still believe in fate in some form, Serena."_**

**_"I guess i do..." She giggled._**

**_"Why do you care about me so much??" He asked out of the blue sky. "I'm heartless while you're an innocent tenshi.. kind of a dumb tenshi.. but still innocent."_**

**_"I'm not dumb..." She pouted. "Besides ,Heero, you can't be heartless if you're questioning why I love you.. Obviously you care on some level.. and it tears you to pieces because you don't think you should be this happy." She said. "Besides.. i really don't hold those killings against you.. Truly if you hadn't been brought up the way you were... i doubt you would've wanted to do them.."_**

**_"But..."_**

**_"No but's Heero Yui!!.. Ashiteru... and there is no doubt about that.. so shut up or Wufei will start calling you a Onna and that will give Duo something else to make fun of you about." She smiled warmly at him. He just looked over her face in search of some sort of doubt... but he found none... He reached up a hand and caressed her cheek before leaning in for a kiss._**

****

"Oh Heero... If only you were a real person." She said thinking of her dream love, wiping her tears away looking over the lake at Juuban park... The same spot her and Darien used to spend so much time at.

"Serena!!!" Rei called. Serena was ready to take off running once more. "Serena wait!!!"

"Haven't you done enough Rei??"  
"I said i was sorry..."

"Sorry Doesn't cut it Rei.. You slept with my boyfriend and you just think sorry will make up for it." She said. "Wait I'm sorry.. Chad broke up with you first and Darien was the closest guy for you to pick up a rebound on right??" Rei slapped her, Serena slapped her back. "Don't ever put your hands on me like that again!!!" She yelled. "I'm just glad i never gave him that one satisfaction of getting that far... I hope you're happy!!!!" She took off running again. Rei was stunned. She honest to Godly thought Serena was no longer a Virgin... That's what had given her the extra courage to go for it... 'If meatball head could go through with it.. so can I'  Rei felt as if those words will haunt her for the rest of her life.

(An: Ever notice how i always let Darien/Mamoru cheat with Rei... Honestly i don't like Rei too much and that handles her role... and Darien/Mamoru was too good to be true sometimes.. so there goes his role too!)

   Serena had been running home. Her tears blinding her.. making it dangerous for her to cross the streets. Right now she could care less... She just knew that she was hurting inside. More than words could ever say. She was crossing the street near the Arcade when her Klutzy self came into play along with her tears. Right in the middle of the street and she sat there crying. A Black sports car came to a stop right in front of her face.

"Hey, Babe are you ok??"

"You should've hit me!!" She screamed in his ear scrambling to her feet and kept running.

"Yui would you stop with the clicking away at your laptop for once."

"Not now please.. we still have to stop by the College here!!!" 

"Q-man's right..." The guy with the braid got back into the car and continued on their Journey.. 

"Omae O Kuroso, Wufei!!"  Hero didn't appreciate him taking his laptop.

"Yui.. w-wait.. can't we come to an under standing." 

"Wu-man's Gonna get his butt beat by 'The Perfect Soldier'.." 

"MAXWELL YOU"LL PAY WITH YOUR BRAID..."

"What are we going to do with these guys..." The blonde in the car said to the boy who has yet to say anything.

"...." 

*~*~*~*~

"Hey Odango.. dinner..." Shingo knocked on her bedroom door. The door Swung open. "MOM!!! DAD!!!" He began panicking... he had no clue what to do..

"Oh.. kami.. Kenji her down!!!" Ikuko screamed picking up the phone for an

 ambulance.

'let her be alright...' Kenji said cradling his pride and joy in his arms. 

*~~*~*~*~

"Mr. and Mrs. Moon?.. I'm Dr. Cannon."

"Is Serena ok??" Ikuko immediately broke into to tears.

"She's fine... although.." 

"Although what??" Kenji was angry.. what would make her attempt to hang herself.

"There is no physical type of damage but she has become a mute." He said. Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo didn't know what to feel.. Relieved that she's ok... or pained that she can't talk. "It seems something has disturbed her deeply and she has reacted by blocking out her ability to talk."

"Can we see her??"

"Yes.."

*~*~*~*~*

This is going to be hard to pull of.. you know her being a mute... but i can do it.. so now here's where i say : REVIEW!!!


	2. The first glance

"Serena, Honey are you sure you're ready to return to school??" Ikuko asked her daughter who was just now packing her laptop. Serena leaned in and kissed her mother on the Cheek and grabbed her car keys. She stopped just at the door and pointed to a note pad on the counter. Then left. Ikuko picked up the note pad.

Mom-

  I love you and yes I know it will be difficult getting through school.. but I'll be home soon.. Besides If I spend another day watching daytime TV my brain will begin to rot..

                   -Serena

"Kenji.. why do you have your gun??"

"I'm going to blow that Mamoru kid's Balls off...."

"No!!!" 

"Hey Heero.. Man Come on!!! You don't want to be late for another educational day at Juuban College." (couldn't think of anything else)

"You just want to see that Onna again."

"So??" He grinned stupidly.

"You're a testosterone driven baka!!!"

"I'm Sorry that you can't find love Wu-man..."

"MAXWELL!!!!!"

"Omae o Kuroso!!!" Heero's voice finally sounded from the doorway. Strangely.. it didn't hold it's usual thrill behind it... and 2 of his 4 comrades seemed to notice that. He was just fortunate it wasn't the two most talkative ones.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{some time later}

"Serena!!" Professor Haruna (i made her a Professor!) looked at the clock.. She still had a good 20 minutes before class began.. but Serena said nothing and went to one of the many empty seats. Soon the class began appearing.

"Serena!!" Her 3 friends surrounded her seat. 

"Are you ok??" Ami looked at her with worried eyes. Serena just stared at them.. She couldn't exactly inform them yet.. the pain was still there.. So 3 weeks has gone by the pain didn't recede.. it felt as if it had just happened a minute ago.

"Serena.. when you're ready... we're here..." Mina said being the first to realize they weren't getting anywhere with her. They went off to the side letting Serena be alone with her thoughts. She put her head down and began crying.. she was holding back her sobs.. and sniffles... she didn't want pity.. no.. None at all. She stopped her tears almost immediately but kept her head down.

"Hey babe!!!" One voice said.... Serena recognized that voice... It was the guy who almost hit her that day, but she didn't bother to look up.

"Duo!!!" Lita's voice said.

"Hi Quetre!!!" Mina's voice said trying to be cheerful... but obviously had a troubled tone in it.

"Hi Mina..." A more polite voice said.

"Trowa.." Ami said.. Serena smiled a little... she bet that Ami was probably reading a book when she said that hello. Minutes after that.. Professor Haruna began talking. Serena immediately sat up and began taking notes. Almost an hour and a half later class was over and she immediately collected her stuff still ended up being one of the last ones to leave the class room. She was heading to the library when she ran into someone. She would've groaned if she could because she couldn't apologize for one, and for two if the person was rude she'd probably hurt them since she can't voice her feelings.

"Watch Where you're going Onna."  That person just chose option number two. She reached up grabbed him by the Collar and jabbed him in the face.. not even looking to see who he was. Then she continued walking. She then turned back around.. She felt guilty for hitting whoever she hit. She then saw Lita , Mina. and Ami with four boys. Serena led him to the side of the Hallway.

"I think you broke my nose!!" He snapped at her... She just frowned and pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and held it up to his bleeding  nose.

"Serena?!?!?" Lita said shocked slightly. "Sorry Wufei.. She usually doesn't hit random people."

"Hey you're the babe from the street." Duo said watching her type something on the laptop she removed from her bag. She nodded. "The name's Duo Maxwell. I may run and I may hide but i can never tell a lie." She smiled warmly at him. "What's your name lil lady!!" Serena frowned.. This was a strange guy indeed. One minute he's normal and now he's doing poor impressions of a cowboy.. She gave the laptop to Mina to read. Seconds later she almost dropped the laptop.

"Are you serious?!?!?!" She said giving the computer to Lita and Ami to read. Serena looked to the floor then nodded her head.

"Well Lil lady.. still didn't answer my question." Duo was trying to get a name..

"It's Serena.." Lita said recovering from the same reaction Mina had. "Duo... I'll catch up with you later. Lita said Helping Serena up off the floor.

"Same here Trowa/Quetre" Mina and Ami said trying to catch up with Lita who was now Dragging Serena away.

"That was weird." Quetre said

"I think that girl broke my nose!!!" Wufei said. Duo just laughed at his friend...

"Guess you can't call her a Weak Onna."

"Oh I don't believe those two... For Selene's sake We're supposed to protect the Damned Princess... Not make her feel bad to where she'll be ready to kill her fucking self!!!" Lita was still Dragging Serena who was struggling to pull her arm back.

"Uhmm Lita.. you do know Serena's arm is attached."

"Sorry.." Lita let her go but didn't stop her rage and continued onto her journey to the Temple. Serena fell backwards because she had been struggling against Lita.. Just before landing on her butt someone had caught her. She looked up at the person who probably saved her from some form of humiliation.. Her Crystal blue eyes met a pair of Dark cold blue eyes. He stabled her and she picked up her bag then she realized she had dropped her laptop.. he held that out for her. She looked up at him and her eyes widened when she saw his face.. It was him... wasn't it?? 

"Serena!!! Come on!!" Mina had walked back some to retrieve her cousin. She just took off running without so much as a thanks to the guy. He just stood there watching her run away  from him.

'Was she real??' Were the only thoughts running through his mind as the wind blew through his messy brown hair. He just brushed the strange feeling of shock away and kept walking to the apartment he shared with his 'friends'...hmm...

"Serena.. Who was that Guy you were talking..erm flirting with??" Mina asked. " I Couldn't tell who he was... have you met him before? Are you dating him now.. is he nice.. better than Mamo-baka?? Huh??? Huh?? Huh?? Huh??" Mina said as they entered the temple to see Lita standing over Rei cracking her knuckles.

"Serena!!" Mamoru said hoping she'd save him from the wrath of Lita. She shot a glare at him.. There goes his hope.

"Mamoru Think about it.. If I know.. Then Serena must know" Lita Whirled around on him... She was ready to attack  him when a pitiful look from Serena stopped her.. 'Please...don't...' Was the words the look was screaming.

"Are you sure??" Lita dropped her guard. Serena nodded then left smiling.

"God you two were so lucky!!!" Lita said.

"yeah.. Lucky that Serena's compassionate and sweet..." Mamoru said watching Serena's form disappear into the crowd.

"No Lucky that she didn't break her neck when she tried to become a chandelier!!!" Mina said angrily. It took a couple of seconds to think about that statement before realizing the meaning. Rei then became VERY lightheaded and passed out.  Then their Communicators began to beep.

"Hello.. Duo Maxwell here!!!" Duo picked up his Cell phone hearing much commotion on the other end of the line.

"Duo.. Get over to the Park now!!! One of those youma things Dr. J Was talking about just showed. up..." Quetre said on the other line.

"Youma?? Oh yeah That Sailor Moon Chic will be there!!"

"That's whole point of getting Here Quickly... If That Sailor Moon girl is as powerful as Dr. J told us... We're going to need all five of us to capture her." The phone Cut off.

"Oh yeah!! The Mission!!!" He took off running to the park.


	3. The bet

"AQUA RHAPSODY SHINE!!!!!" A Blast of Water Hit the Cat-like youma freezing it in place for  a couple of seconds then it shook loose and shot a blast of it's own at the inners.

"I hope Luna is almost done with fixing Serena's stuff." Venus said prepping an attack of her own. "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!!"

"It will take time change everything for her being a mute!!" Mercury said Trying to get a scan on the Youma. All of them unaware of the eyes watching them from the Shadows.

"Who are they??" Wufei asked as soon as his comrades showed up.

"I now see why it'll be hard getting Sailor moon!!" Duo said watching The girl in Green set off her Own attack consisting of Leaves and electricity. "She has friends..." He said.

"URANUS EARTH SHAKEN!!!!"

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!!!!"

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!!!!"  Pluto launched her attack just before a Very Very big ball of energy was shot right at them. 

"SILENT WALL!!!" A small form just landed in front of the 8 females.

"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!!!!" Little beams hit the Youma. Everyone turned to see two new figures. 

"That's sailor Moon and I'm Sailor Mini-Moon. We stand for love and justice.. In the name of the moon we Shall punish you!!!" the two females were doing the poses together.

"Which one are we after.. The big one or the little one??" Duo asked from the shadows.

"The big one... i think..." Trowa muttered.

"The older one.." Heero simply said.

"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!!!!" Mini moon said seeing the youma is now advancing on the two girls. Out of nowhere gunshot were heard stopping the youma in it's tracks. it turned towards the shadows to advance on the ones shooting at her

"Show yourself!!!" She said."Come on i want some more playmates!!!" She kept advancing. Then out of the clear blue sky it disintegrated (Moon Gorgeous Meditation). The 8 sailor scouts stayed behind As Sailor moon and Mini Moon Disappeared.

"Who are you?" The one in Orange said.

"Not any of your business... for now..." A monotone voice said

"Then tell why are  you here??" The smallest one in purple/black said.

"We're here on a mission.. and trust us. if that thing hadn't been advancing on our reason for being here.. we wouldn't have helped." The same voice said... Then Faded out and the figures were gone.  

*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Duo Over here!!!" Lita called to her boyfriend.

"Hi!!" Duo set his tray down next to Lita.

"Hi!!!" Quetre said sitting next to Mina. "Where's this friend of yours we have yet to meet.?"

"Yui??" Wufei asked. "I think he has computer with Marksman."

"Just like Serena.. Hey Maybe she's met him already!!!"Mina Cheered up.

"I'd be worried about if her if she did." Trowa said.

"Yeah Heero is Very Anti-Social...and the first person to say anything to him he'll pull a gun on." Duo said as the girls' faces dropped.

"Are you Serious??" Ami asked.

"Yes." Quetre said.

"Man Then we'd better be the ones to introduce the two.. Serena tends to be very friendly when she sees someone sitting by themselves or closed off to the world." Mina said. "I have a strange suspicion that She's an Empath."

"I'm Surprised you know the meaning of that word.." Ami smiled at Mina, Whose jaw hit the table at her sarcasm.

"You think she's an Empath.. Why??" Quetre perked up a little.

"Well, in some form... She has this way of getting into people's hearts." Lita said. "I used to be the tough girl when i came here.. everyone hated me because of it... Well besides Serena.." Lita chuckled to herself... "I met her one day when i was eating lunch by myself. Aside from the fact she forgot her own lunch that day she was the first person to talk to me on a regular basis."

"So She's just a warm care free girl..." Trowa said. Ami, Lita, and Mina stopped eating and talking at once.

"You do Know Serena yet..." Mina said. "She always seems to know when one of us are in trouble or hurt or sad and she's never there."

"So, You girls are a close group.. It happens.." Duo said.

"Don't even pull that excuse Duo Maxwell!!" Lita said. "We already told you.. Serena has a way of figuring out exactly how to get into people's hearts... She knows when someone has a heart as pure as hers just by talking to them.. and if it has been corrupted she'd probably be the first to want to 'fix' that person.. and she can get through to ANY person."

"ANY person??" Wufei Smirked. 

"Yes..." All three girls said.

"Not Likely.. We have the perfect soldier on our side.. He let's no one get close to him." Trowa said.

"Yeah.. I'm his best friend and he still doesn't let me get close.. sometimes he barely acknowledges me." Duo said.

"We just said Any person.. I bet she could get to him too." Mina said.

"How much are you willing to bet??" Trowa, Duo, and Wufei said.

"Alright Duo.. knowing you have a big stomach.. I'll make you a full Dinner for you alone." Lita said. 

"And if I lose... I'll Take you shopping." He cringed at those words, he hates taking any girl shopping.

"I'll Buy you 5 new books Trowa..." Ami said.

"I'll... Do the next Assignment for Mythology." Trowa said.

"Next 3" SHe said... She loved school but hated writing essays for mythology.

"Fine..."

"Aren't you betting on this Q-man??" Duo asked

"No..." Was all the Quetre said.

"Fine, Onna, I won't call any of you Onnas.. Onna for a week." Wufei said to Mina not letting her get off easily.

"Fine.. I'll Shine your Katana for.. a month!!!"

"Fine!!" Everyone but Quetre agreed.


	4. The first true meeting

_{Beginning of dream}_

_"Hello.. The Ai no megami on the line!!" Mina picked up her ringing phone. "Hey!! Duo!!.. Yes she's here...We're Getting dressed now!!! Whatever.. just meet Us the place at the place in 20 minutes, Onegai??... Onegai means please...Ok bye!!"  She hung up the phone to finish her make-up._

_"Who was that??" Lita asked finishing up Serena's hair._

_"Duo.. He wanted to make sure we wouldn't back out and Make sure she's coming."_

_"Oooh.." Lita said.. "And Done Serena.. let's see.." Lita said. Serena stood up showing off her outfit. Which was a Short black skirt that showed off her pretty legs, a white Baby Tee with the Word "Tenshi' In silver glitter. she had a pair of Shoes on that had a strap around her ankle. Her long Blonde hair was in curls all the way down to her knees, and Light make-up to give her a more natural look._

_"Perfect!!" Lita said brushing out her brown hair leaving it out of it's normal pony tail. _

_"So who's ready to go dancing??" Mina said dabbing on some lip gloss and dropped that into her purse._

_"I am!!" Ami said finishing her hair._

_"Great!! Let's hit the road!!" Mina said.. Serena Grabbed her bag and put her laptop inside. _

_*~*~*~_

_"Hello ladies..." Duo said taking a quick glance at his best friend who was already sitting at the table with a bored expression on his face._

_"Wheres That Serena Girl..." Wufei said. He was still upset over his nose thing._

_"She's in the bathroom.. We told her we'd meet her at the table." Lita said. Latching onto Duo's Arm. They all sat down at the table._

_"Ladies.. Meet.. *Ahem* Heero Yui..." Trowa said._

_"Hi Heero.." The girls said together._

_"Hnn..." Was all they got from him. They looked over his face.. yeah.. he was anti-social alright.. you could see it in his eyes.. The girls shared smiles with one another.. They knew they were winning this bet.. Serena would only try twice as hard to get him to open up. Soon the click of a heel was heard right behind the table. _

_"Hi Serena!!" Quetre said looking over the blonde then blushed realizing her shirt showed more cleavage than it should._

_"So let's head on out to the dance floor!!" Mina suggested as the couples went off and Wufei was dragged out by a random girl. Serena looked At Heero who hasn't once looked up from the table.. not since she came to the table.. he seemed to be lost in thoughts or depressed. She placed a hand over his only to find them cold but she didn't pull it away. His skin started to warm up some._

_"Why did you say Heero would be hard to open up??" Lita asked Duo._

_"Well.. ever since a month ago he's been closed off twice as much... not even giving his usual grunts.. he seemed to be lost in thought.. I tried annoying him but he barely noticed."_

_"Ever occur to you maybe he's in love with someone??" Mina and Quetre danced by._

_"Not likely.. He really doesn't come in close contact with females.. only Releana Peacecraft.. and he wants to kill her."_

_"You guys know that STUPID Pacifist bitch???" Ami asked. The other girls looked at her in shock._

_      Heero had been constantly thinking about that day he saw his dream angel. Part of him didn't believe she was real.. even though he had seen her with his own eyes.. and felt her warmth with his own hands. One part of him.. a side of him he never knew about thinks he might be in love with this person.. the other part just says he can't love.. he's to dirty with the deaths of others.. he's too unrefined when it comes to his feelings. He just wouldn't be able to love someone. That part of him believes that since he won't love in reality.. he falls for his Dream Tenshi... The one who is just make believe. Then he felt a warm hand covering his.. he didn't move.. maybe he was imagining things again.. but his hand too started to warm up seconds after. Then the hand was removed and a laptop screen was pushed into his face. He looked at the message on the screen._

_"Are you ok??"  Those simple words were odd.. who would care about him?  Then he looked at the person who pushed the screen in his face and his eyes nearly widened. He slightly nodded. She took the screen back and typed something else. 'You don't seem ok... want to talk about it?'  He just shook his head._

_"Serena.. Why don't you ask Heero to dance??" Mina suggested. Serena nodded, She had already gotten over the Shock of seeing him again when she was asking about his well-being._

_"Good Luck trying to get him out there.." Wufei smirked when she stood up. She tapped Heero on the shoulder.. then offered her hand when he finally realized she moved. Almost immediately he took her hand and they walked out on the floor together, leaving four astonished guys. They danced to one of the slow songs that had just come on. _

_"A-are you real??" he touched her cheek watching as a blush creeped onto her Cheeks. She smiled a little still swaying to the music. His next move was unexpected.. he just leaned in and kissed her, just to see if she would suddenly disappear._

_{End of Dream}_

     Heero was thinking about the dream he had the previously night. He was now confused.. about everything. Was this girl real?? Was she make believe?? and if she is real why is he dreaming about her and him being in love.. the weakest emotion there is... right?? Then someone bumped right into him... He snapped out of his thoughts to see a blonde. Then a though crossed his mind as she looked up. It's her!!!

"Who are you and who do you work for??" He just asked out of instinct. She frowned.. the one day she leaves her laptop over Mina's she needs it to talk to this guy.. the cute guy she's been dreaming about.. Wait she still had her pens!!! She reached into her bag and wrote something on her hand real fast. she raised her hand up to him.

'I'm Serena.. and i work for no one...who are you?' She knew that last question was lame.. she knew good and well who he was... he was the guy she had fallen in love with in her dreams.

"Unimportant.." He wanted to walk away but couldn't. She jotted something on the other side of her hand.

'Would your name happen to be Heero Yui??' He just raised an eyebrow.. he has never seen this girl, well in real life but that's not the point.

"Hey Serena!!!" Lita called. Serena and Heero looked up.

"Hey Hee-man!!! I see you bumped into the 2nd scariest girl in Lita's circle of friends.."

"Scariest??" He just questioned.

"Yeah.. She was the one who broke Wu-man's nose." Duo said. Serena rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah Mina said to give this to you!!" Lita gave Serena her laptop. She gave her a look of thanks. She typed a quick message. 

"I gotta go see Dr. Cannon today.. Bye!!" She took off running.. Heero just watched her leave. What was wrong with his Tenshi??.. She was usually talkative.

"See something you like Hee-man??" Duo noticed his friend staring. "Well at least she's not a talker.. perfect for you." Heero sent him a glare. 

"Not Necessarily.. Her mom told us she'll talk again.. just when she wants to.. So let's go before the movie starts.. Want to come Heero?"

"Hnn..." He just walked away from the two. 'So She's a mute..' 


	5. Making the date

      Serena was now just leaving her final class of the day... She was getting ready to head home when she started searching through her bag for something. She ran right into someone.

"Sorry.." The person said. Serena looked up to See Mamoru, he seemed out of it.. he almost didn't say anything to her. "Uhmm yeah.. hi Serena..." He said. She waved. "Still no voice??" She shook her head. "Yeah uhmm sorry about that..." He apologized and she waved her hand as if to say forget it. "Yeah well i have to go see someone.. bye." He said mighty hastily. She just shrugged and started searching her bag for her car keys when a moment later she ran into Wufei.

"Uhmm hi.." He said he remembered the last time she ran into him. She smiled and waved to him. "Hey any other time I'd stay and talk but that Onna Mina took my Katana with that baka!!!" She gave him a look as if to say 'i understand' and he ran off again. She looked at her hands and saw that her keys indeed were already in her hand. She had walked out to where her car would usually be.. but then remembered she slept over Lita's and she took her to school. By now she was upset.. she had been scatter brained ever since that Semi conversation with that Heero guy... well if you can call it a conversation in any sort. She immediately whirled around and nearly tripped.. when as if on cue she was caught. She looked up to meet the same Prussian blue eyes she always sees at time like this. She was prepared with a note book and pen.

'Twice you've caught me.. one I've actually fallen... Thanks.' 

"Hnn..." He had his usual grunt.. now she was certain this was the guy from her dream.

'Where are you heading??'

"somewhere..."

'Nice answer genius!!! want to be specific??'

"Anywhere  I could get something to eat..."

'Want company??'

"Whatever..." He said and they walked away in silence.

"It's already starting!!!" Ami said poking Trowa.

"It's still the beginning..."

'So Heero.. What made you come here to Juuban?'

"Hnn..."

'a Temporary move?? That must be cool... always moving around.'

"Hnn..."

' I see...' (How she understands him I still don't know.) Then her watch beeped.

'I've gotta go.. Violin lessons with Michelle....'

"Violin lessons??" He raised an eyebrow.

'Hai.. want to come with me??..'

"Hnn..." he said standing with her and they left. Why he still upheld his perfect soldier role kind of bothered him.. but he figured.. he'd drop it as soon as she retrieves her missing voice. They had finally made to the house of  Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru. Heero had been listening to the golden haired angel play beautifully while Amara gave him a lecture on hurting his Keneko-chan... which kind of puzzled him.. they weren't dating.. not yet at least.  After maybe an hour lessons were over.

"I live around here.. want a ride??" Heero offered still not losing his typical tone. She nodded noting the storm clouds. they looked dark as if a thunder storm was going to start. They made to the apartment he shared with the guys,all of them sitting in the living room.

"Hey Serena!!!" Duo practically glomped the girl. She waved to the others as soon as he let go..

"Why are you here??" Trowa asked in a cold tone but a smile played on his lips. She whipped out her (Handy Dandy) notebook and had an evil smirk on her face as soon as he read the message he turned red.

"Let's go.." Heero said tossing her a helmet. She put her notebook away and waved good-bye to the guys. They made to her house in record timing due to the fact they were on a motorcycle.. Her long pigtails were waving behind them.. when they finally stopped she returned the helmet and gave him a hug. along with a peck on the cheek for thanks.. and he  took off.

"Who was he Serena... he was cute!!!" Ikuko said from the porch looking up from her book. Serena nodded in agreement.

*~*~*~*~*~

MoonBunny: Hi Heero...

RP_hater4life: Who are you and who do you work for.

MoonBunny: I thought i told i didn't work for anyone.

MoonBunny: Oh and Duo gave your Screen name...

RP_hater4life: Hnn..

MoonBunny: Anyway the whole group is in a Chat room.. Want to join us?

Rp_hater4life: No...

MoonBunny: Ok will you just talk to me then?

Rp_hater4life: hai..

MoonBunny: Are you usually cold to everyone?

Rp_hater4life: yes...

MoonBunny: Oh.. So Anyway there's a new movie coming out of Friday.

Rp_hater4life: Scary movie 2??.. no i won't go Duo already tried to get me to go to the first one.

MoonBunny: oh .. Alright... Do you even watch movies?

Rp_hater4life: depends...

MoonBunny: Then how about i just bring some movies over to your place and we'll watch movies there... I mean seeing how the others are going out tonight.

Rp_hater4life: Fine.. What movie.

MoonBunny: What are you into... horror, war, fighting, adventure...

Rp_hater4life: Pornography.... 

MoonBunny: I hope you're kidding.... ^_^;;;

Rp_hater4life: Yes.. 

MoonBunny: We're going to have to get you a sense of humor.... ^_^;;;;

Rp_hater4life: What??

MoonBunny: You're not funny.. I bet you couldn't be funny...

Rp_hater4life: What are you betting?"

MoonBunny: hmmm... I'll do anything for you....and you..

Rp_hater4life: I'll attempt to loosen up for a week.

MoonBunny: Deal!!! See you at 8:00.. oh and where'd you come up with your sn?

Rp_hater4life: Releana Peacecraft hater for life.

MoonBunny: Rumor has it though Heero Yui.. is that you've never been on a date in your life...

Rp_hater4life: Remind me to kill Duo.

MoonBunny Gotcha.. So seeing how this would be like a first date for you i shouldn't expect anything romantic.

Rp_hater4life: See you're just hurting my manly pride.

MoonBunny: Well that's what i was told.. I just want know whether to bring a book or not... ^_^

Rp_hater4life: Date's off now!!!

MoonBunny: Oh come on.. I was just joking with you...

Rp_hater4life: I don't know...

MoonBunny: Fine I'll come.. and if you don't enjoy my company then you can kick me out...

Rp_hater4life:hnn...

MoonBunny: I believe the Lone wonder boy is going soft... That's the first time he's grunted.. I'm going to go now... JA!

"What did i just get myself into?" They both asked.


	6. finding my voice again

"Hello!!!!" Lita said when Duo answered the door.

"Hey 5 hot babes..." He said. "Wait Heero isn't coming!!!" Serena held up a bag of movies. "Oooh i get it.. some alone time in the apartment...to get you r thing on..ugh!!!" Serena socked him in the stomach and walked past him. "Wait that would be a bad thing anyway.. the bet.." He said suddenly but low enough that only the girls could hear.

"So you girls ready to get going??" Wufei said finally letting Serena breathe. (his way of thanking her for punching Duo.)

"Bye.. And Behave Serena!!!" Ami said.. Serena pointed back at her "I will... promise!!!" The door then closed. Heero sifted through her bag of movies and decided to put on 'can't hardly wait.' and took his seat next to her.

"Have you seen this movie??" He asked her. She nodded and smiled at his attempt to make conversation. She chewed her lip and just sat there pretty stiff until he decided to  pull her closer.

    So he noticed she was uncomfortable. He tried to think of something to make her more comfortable right?? The it hit him.. he was just as uncomfortable as she was. Well not as uncomfortable.. but it was true.. he had fallen in love with this girl in his dreams... she was the same strange girl.. only with out a voice.. but he could still love her, ne?? Yeah.. he guessed he could. He wanted to hold her so he did what came to mind first.. and pulled her close.

    She noticed he was a bit tense.. probably nervous.. hmm if she could chuckle she would've.. the perfect soldier nervous... She knew he and the other were assassins of some sort.. more like mercenaries in a way.. and she knew it was a secretive.. but how secretive she would never know... he would always avoid telling her that in their dreams and as far as she could tell.. he was the same exact person form her dreams.. he was still that cute.. witty, Strong-willed..somewhat cold but slowly melting guy. The only thing that puzzled her now is why didn't she have her voice yet?? She's been over Mamo-baka for a good 3 months... to think they'd been broken up for a good 6 months already. The only thing that worried her was that Heero would probably leave soon seeing how he was here because of a transfer. Then she decided to try and say something for the first time in weeks. Might as well do it while he's here. Then she realized he was watching her. The thought of talking was pushed out of her mind for now.

"Something on your mind??" He lifted her chin to meet her eyes.. yes those same Crystalline blue eyes that hypnotized him into loving her from the beginning. She gave a short nod.. before catching his eyes in a gaze. There she could see his soul. Obviously he had a terrible past... Yes... but she knew that already.. i mean killing people all your life isn't the best life there is... Yes... She also saw that he was lonely and his heart ached to be loved. To be loved so much that it probably hurt him if any thoughts of being alone forever would begin to eat away at his sanity slowly.

  When he looked into her eyes he saw innocence yet much wisdom.. wisdom that she didn't know she had. He saw the innocence that he wished to have. The innocence that, would probably make him a better person if he had it. Then the harshness of reality hit him in a low blow once more. He couldn't be this innocent.. so why should he have something innocent in  his arms.. something this innocent in his cold heart that was slowly melting away. 

     He then did something that would probably make things more muddled in his little world.. but at the time he didn't care.. he just knew he had to see if he got the same feelings he would get from his dreams about her. The same feelings that would leave his heart pounding so hard he thought his ribs would break. The same feeling that left him ever so slightly aroused. He knew that she knew his next move.. and met him in the middle involuntarily closing her eyes.. meeting in a soft kiss.. slow  at first seeing how this was his first in reality kiss. 

       Not too long later he was fighting his gears to keep from going too primal... but he couldn't help it after a while.. he just started kissing her neck. They both knew they had their limits to heed to.. but everything just felt good right now.

"Heero..." She suddenly gasped. Then it hit him.. she had said his name. He immediately  stopped looking over her face.. She was puzzled as to why he had stopped but then it hit her. "did i..." She got that excited look on her face. "Just talk?" she said with a lisp of some kind... but it was only natural.. she just not got her voice back. They were silent for a couple of moments taking in the fact that she could talk again.

"What's on your mind??" he finally asked.

:I can talk again...." She said  losing that lisp a little more. Then they both realized the movie they had been watching earlier was over. "Want to go get some ice cream??"

"Sure.." He said. Neither one had expected her to get her voice back that night.. but they both knew she'd get it back by Choice. They walked to the Ice Cream Place near the Arcade. AS Soon as they got what they wanted some yelling was heard. 

"MAXWELL!!!!"

"I'M SORRY!!!"

"WUFEI/DUO.. SIT DOWN!!!" Sally (I decided last minute 2 put her in) and Lita said.

"Sorry..." Two voices chimed not wanting to feel the wrath of Lita or Sally.

"Hey look It's Heero and Serena.." Duo said trying to change the subject.  "Hey guys Over HERE!!!" He called once again drawing attention to himself. 

"Hi..." Serena said grinning.. everyone looked up from their Ice Creams to look at the girl...Everyone had a shocked look as her and Heero Pulled up chairs to sit. "How was the movie??" She asked them.. praying to Selene they wouldn't Get Hysterical.

"I-it  was funny..." Mina said. "Since when-"

"A good 20 minutes." Heero said not looking up from his ice cream that was slowly melting. Everyone was silent.

"you know you're supposed to eat your ice cream..." She whispered. He gave her a smirk and shoved more than a spoonful of ice cream. She held her head as a brain freeze came.

"Heero!!!" She said watching his eyes glaze over with amusement and he took that opportunity to shove more in her mouth. "Fine.. I"ll eat your ice Cream. if you don't want it!!! She said dipping her spoon into his cookie dough ice cream.

"I didn't say eat it...." He held her wrist and ate from her spoon. 

"You're helpless!!!!" She sighed exasperated. she turned away from him. "I'll be right back." She got up and head out to the pay phone. The girls followed her out after a silent nod.

"So what's going on with you two??" Quetre suddenly blurted out.

"Hnn..." He really wasn't up to telling them yet.

"Oh come on.. don't pull that with us.. it's obvious that something 's going on." Duo said. He stared at his friends... Then glanced at Serena who was on the phone and her friends waiting patiently for her to get off.

"Whatever you  want there to be..." Was all he said. there was a pause.. Wufei was becoming frustrated.

"Now's not the time to be cryptic Yui!!! Now is anything going on or not???" he said in fear that he'd have to not say 'Onna' for a week. It was his trademark.

"Mom.. please stop crying.. please.. please.. OK... I'll be home soon." She said and hung up the phone.

"So.. is there anything going on between  you two??" Mina asked.

"You two??" 

"Heero and you!!!" Lita said.

"Mr. Emotionless in there doesn't usually give anyone the time of day to 'hang with' Ami said.

"And he was so Flirting with you just now..."

"honto??" Serena said. "He emotionless??" she asked... he usually wasn't closed off in her dreams... Monotonous yes.. but emotionless???

"Yes... he's never just sat there and stared at you and anything you do??" Ami asked.

"Iie... the times i was with him when i didn't have my voice didn't stop him from talking to me aloud.... and he was very much so full of emotion today on-line." She tapped her chin with a nailed finger. The three girls exchanged glances.

"WE've pretty much got this won!!!" Lita said.. the other two nodded. and they walked back inside the ice cream parlor.

"Oh come on Heero Be serious and just admit something for the first time in your life!!!" Duo was becoming loud again.

"What's going on??" Serena asked

"We're trying to find out whether Heero and you have a 'thing' going on..." Duo said frustrated.

"Do we have a 'thing' going on??" She asked Heero when she took her seat next to him.

"A 'Thing??' " he furrowed his eyebrows as if he were confused.

"You know a 'Thing' Where you do things together??"

"Well we watched a m movie together... Does that count as a 'thing'??" Heero asked. Slinging and arm around her shoulder.

"No... You know physical things.." Mina said not realizing they were playing dumb.

"Well..  I don't think we've done anything physical.." Serena said as Heero Gradually slid her chair over.. she slowly turned red.

"Are you two together now??" Lita asked. The only person trying not to laugh was Quetre.. He long ago knew they were together.. you know him being an empath and all... and also knew they were acting stupid.

"Well We're all together now." Heero said.

"Are you two dating?!?!" Wufei said muttering something about injustice.

"Dating as in being more physical contact.. you know holding hands.. hugging.. getting close like that??" Serena asked.

"YES!!!!" everyone minus Quetre said.

"Are we??" She asked Heero who had a very amused look in his eye and leaned in and kissed her. A couple of awes came from some people.. others in disgust at the PDA in front of them. a couple of kids were giggling.

"No!!!" The other pilots said.

"Yes!!!!" the girls said. 

"Let's head home.. my mom is going to flood my family with tears." Serena said.

"Fine..." he said kissing her once more.. "I guess the answer is yes." Heero said taking her hand and they left.

"I don't believe this..." Duo said in total shock as Quetre cracked up laughing.

"You knew there was chemistry already there didn't you??" Duo asked. Quetre nodded. 

"That's why i didn't bet!!!"


	7. Completing the mission

       Heero as sitting under the tree letting the sun beat down on his legs. He was thinking about when him and Serena first got together. Well.. when he first admitted any kind of feelings for anybody. He was thinking bout how strange it is that he dreamed about her.. ..he dreamed about    falling in love with.. he dreamed about his happiness with her. IT was all too weird for him... maybe there is some truth to the destiny/fate thing she was talking about once. 

     Then he began to let his thoughts wander to how far they would've gone if she hadn't gotten her voice back just then. He really wasn't sure because he was trying his best to fight that urge to do anything yet... even though he was fighting to suppress a groan that night.

"Hey Heero!!!" He looked up and recognized the girl with reddish brown hair and her bow ever so present.

"Hi Molly."

"So you finally decided to talk??"

"I guess..."

"Why are you sitting under here by yourself??" 

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Your Girlfriend??" She asked. The word hit him hard. A smirk played on his lips.

"You could say that." He said.. he really couldn't help smirking.. it was true she was his girlfriend. In a way it was odd yet normal to him but at the same time believable and unbelievable.

"Molly!!! Heero!!!" A Familiar voice called.

"Hi Serena!!" They both said. Molly looked at him with a certain glint in her eyes.

"So you're dating Heero now, Serena??" 

"Yeah you could say that.." Serena said blushing a bit.

"Oh ok.. I'm going to find Melvin anyway.. see you two later!!" Molly got up and Left.

"What took you so long??" 

"I stopped by the library and picked up a book." She pulled the book out of her bag.

"A Tale of two cities??" He asked when he stood up.

"Yeah.. I take it you read it already??"

"Half of it..." He said telling the truth. "Trowa's the reader not me."

"Well then i guess together we're going to finish it together."

"Alright.." He said.. he didn't mind it as they walked of to the bench where Serena and Darien spent so much time at before. Somehow she didn't feel uncomfortable in the area like she had that day Rei had broken the bad news to her. 

       They both sat down and she made herself comfortable resting her head in his lap as he started the first page. Even though she usually wasn't the type to pick up a book for leisure she enjoyed listening to the words coming from his mouth. She had just taken the book to read the fifth chapter and they switched positions.. he had his head in her lap while she sat up and read the book. Just in the middle of the eighth chapter footsteps were heard and laughing accompanied the footsteps.. but Serena kept reading. Everything seemed perfect like a painting until: 

"Serena??" A Female voice asked. Both Serena and Heero snapped out of their own little world to see a girl with dark  hair with red highlights giving it a fiery effect. On her arm was a guy. The one whom Serena had once been close with.. yes he had the same dark hair and eyes to match. Heero automatically picked up on the tension in the air.

"Hi Rei, Mamoru." Serena said. "I would like for you to Meet Heero.." Serena introduced him when he sat up. Both of them had a puzzled look ,wondering when she had gotten her voice  back.

"Hi.. "  They both said.

"Hi.." He said trying not to come off as His usual cold self.. but failed miserably.. something told him they were the reason for her attempting to kill herself and it bothered him deeply. Both people visibly winced.

"Well uhmm i guess we really should be going..." Rei said.

"No.. Stay.. we were about to get something to eat." Heero gave them an excuse to leave.. Serena smiled at him in thanks. His heart seemed to melt everytime she smiled at him like that. She nodded.

"Nice seeing you two again." Serena said. Heero grabbed her hand and they left. Rei had watched her ex-best friend walk away without a care in the world. She had seemed so content with that Heero guy close to her and she was reading.. Actually reading. 

"Well it's nice that she's happy again.. i guess.." Rei said sitting on the bench with Mamoru at her side.

"Yeah... and reading??" he said. That had been part of the reason he was about to break up with her before. She never took her education seriously.. He would read to her she'd fall asleep. She would read but stop and do other things.. the only thing she had actually read  was her magna's... but now.. she's seeing a different side of her.. one he was beginning to wish to experience himself. He looked at the girl on his arm and realized he blew his chance... never again would her blue eyes smile at him they way they smiled at that other guy. No.. she could never be that content about reading around him now.. He blew his chance and that's that.

"So who were those people??" Heero asked as they shared and ice cream.

"Uhmm well that guy was my Fiance.. we had been dating for a good 6 years.. and that would be his new girlfriend or whatever and my old best friend." She said without a second thought or a tone of remorse. It dawned on him that she was much happier with him than with that other guy.

"Don't eat all the ice cream!!!" He said realizing while he was thinking she was busy eating all of the ice cream they were to be sharing.

"Well don't Zone out on me when Ice cream is involved." She smirked at him. Just as they finished the ice Cream.. Heero's Cell phone went off.. it had to do with the mission.

"I'll be right back." He said going outside to get the phone meanwhile Serena's communicator had gone off.

"Yes??" She opened it and Saturn's face popped up.

"Hime... Youma near the Temple.. most of the others have already been taken out."

"I'll be there as soon as I can!!" She said. Now she had to think up a good reason for ditching Heero. Just then he came back.

"Sere.. I can't stay Duo had been bothering Wufei again and i think he might've lost a few inches off his braid this time..." Serena giggled.

"Ok... I understand.. Call me later??" She asked.

"I'll try depending on how he reacts." He said and she nodded. He gave her one last kiss and left. she counted to 25 and then took off towards the temple she was lucky it wasn't far. She ran into an Alley and transformed into Sailor Moon and she shoved all of her stuff into her subspace pocket. Right now she was thankful for all of the unlimited space in that thing. She grabbed her scepter and took off for the last two blocks

     She got there to See  Saturn, Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury there attacking the Youma.. but something wasn't right. She stood next to Mini-moon who gave her a look of disbelief as she just watched the 'youma' attack.

"Sailor Moon!!! DO something!!!" 

"Mini Moon look.. it's not a youma.." She said pointing to a screw of some sort on it's back. "Listen I'll give you a boost up there..you'll have to take that thing out." 

"Gotcha"  Mini moon said... Sailor moon gave the smaller moon a lift and launched her into the air it landed on it's back for a while she struggled with the screw thing finally she pulled it out and some sort of liquid was pouring out of it. Mini-moon jumped down. 

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!!!" the liquid caught on fire and the Machine Blew  up. As soon as some of the smoke cleared A Shriek was heard.

"Mini-Moon!!!" All of the now awake scouts said Seeing Rini being restrained by... Wufei?!?!

"Stop Screaming Onna no Ko.." he said. The girls readied for an attack. Sailor moon stepped forward to hold them back. More of the smoke cleared to See the four remaining guys holding their guns. Serena shook her head. 'Another Mission I guess' She said remembering the one time Heero had come close to telling her what he does when he's away. He just mentioned something about missions.

"What do you want with Her!!" Serena asked in a completely calm tone. The other girl were shocked how can she be calm when her future daughter is being held hostage at gun point. Well Lita, Mina, and Ami were furious and hurt... here they thought their guys were gentle and calm.

"Well Miss Moon we don't really want her.. We originally came for you." Quetre said. Serena being the Empath she was could sense the guilt he felt for having to do this.. the others guys radiated the same.. but it obviously had to be done. Serena of course was furious with Wufei. How could he  hold a gun to a small girl's head.

"Why??"  Jupiter asked.

"We can't explain.. we were just told to Retrieve the 'Pretty Soldier of the Moon. a.k.a Sailor moon" Trowa said.

"Let her go!!!" Uranus said holding up Saturn who had been busy healing everyone.

"Sorry we can't do that." Duo said.

"Not until we get your word of letting Sailor Moon come with us without no interference from you guys." Wufei said. Mini-Moon was kicking and struggling hard.

"I'll go.." Sailor Moon said Softly.. obviously it had to be something important if they wanted her specifically.

"We can't let you go Hime" Neptune said.

"I'll be fine, guys.. and you know worse comes to worse I can always call Pluto.." She said. They all looked to see the determination in her eyes along with the slightest hint of pain in her eyes. They all nodded in agreement. "Oh and Someone tell my mom I'm staying with them??" She said. Mina gave her a warm smile as if saying she would. And she walked over to the 5 guys.. Rini dropped.

"Ow!!!" Rini said rubbing her rear.. Then the six  figures were gone.


	8. Why we needed you here...

    Serena had been locked in a room with the 5 guys... Apparently none of them trusted her since she has all these magic powers and all. She had been sitting in the corner humming happily to herself while she was twirling her rod . Then began giggling.

"What's so funny Onna??"

"Uhmm You.. what are your girlfriends going to say when you don't call them."

"Oh No She's Right!!! Lita's gonna kick my Can!!!"  Duo Grabbed his braid for security. Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see why you're so calm Quetre.. Mina Considers herself the Ai no Megami.. and if you disappoint the Ai no Megami she'll probably destroy you too.. and Trowa just when Ami was finally getting over the fact that her ex-boyfriend had broken up with her.. you're going to disappoint her too??" She laughed evilly.. So she decided to mess with their heads.

"How do you know about the girls."

"I know all!!!" She said mysteriously. "Well not really.. I just happen to know them personally." She said.

"You mean to tell me you know them personally??"

"I just said that??" She stood holding up the wall much like Heero and Trowa.. She began twirling her rod once more only faster. They all Visibly winced. "Please.. I won't attack you.. even so.. it shouldn't hurt you unless you have evil intentions somewhere in you heart.." She sighed out of boredom.. "Oh Selene I'm bored!!!" She laid down flat on her back.

"Well Shut up and maybe you could sleep." Wufei said before anyone could blink she was on her feet and in his face.

"I still haven't forgiven you for holding Mini-moon hostage with a gun to her head.. you've probably traumatized the girl." She socked him in the stomach. 

"If she can handle those Battles you save the world from she can handle that" Trowa said. She was in his face too.

"She doesn't fight those battles... I don't let her.. If she were to die in the wrong timeline it could set many things out of balance." She said.

"What do you mean wrong timeline??" Duo asked. She sat on the floor again. 

"Do you believe in time travel??"

"No.." Chorused through the room.

"Then you should.. Mini-moon can only exist if she was my daughter.. and i say I'm too young to be a mother.. She came from the future to earn her moon powers.. and you might not believe me but try believing 10 females shooting fire, ice, beams, and water out of their fingers. So what's to say time travel is impossible." She said. Then someone came to the door.

"HE's ready..."  Sally said. opening the door for them.

"Thankies Quite much Sally they were becoming boring!!" Serena (Still as Sailor Moon) said. 

"Come on Wu-man!! it couldn't have hurt that bad!!" Duo said.

"MAXWELL!!!" Wufei reached for his Katana but it wasn't there!!! "MAXWELL RETURN MY KATANA NOW!!!" HE said.

"I don't have it.. seriously." Duo asked.

"Looking for this??" Sailor Moon pulled it out of her subspace pocket Then put it back."

"How'd you do that??" Quetre asked.

"Ask Heero.. he hides his gun the same way.." She said following Sally.

"In here.." She said. Opening the door.

"Omg Uncle J?!?!?!" She ran to the bed as her smile immediately faded.

"Still haven't De-transformed i see." The elderly man with the Goggles said.

"No!!! I'm mad with those 5  guys ..."

"With my Gundam pilots.. why?"

"Great!!! I Befriend and fall in love with one of the Gundam Pilots."

"You fell in love with one of them??" He frowned pitifully.

"And don't you dare give me that BS About love being weak.. because.." She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Your perfect soldier doesn't seem to think so." 

"Don't you tell me.."

"Yup.. Sorry but it had to be done.. you know how i get..." She leaned back taking a sideways glance at the 5 boys by the door.

"You've been protecting earth too long for that emotion." He coughed. She stood over him with a solemn look on her face.

"And it might be the only thing to save you..." She said her voice running cold... "It's living inside of you??" She murmured. She sent a cold glare to the 5 boys.

"Get out!!! Now!!!"  She yelled. "If you Value anything in your life right now get out!!!" They left the room and waited in the Hallway.

"I knew you'd see why i was feeling this way..." He said weakly. 

"And this is coming from a guy who thinks emotions are weak.. depending on someone is considered an emotion.." She smirked.

"I didn't know the doctor had a niece." Duo said.

"Obviously we must know her though..." Trowa said.

"Hmm?" Quetre wasn't following.

"She said she befriended us and fell in love with one of us.. Something is a bit off for her to be a stranger." Heero said. Then She came out flying through the wooden door hitting the metal wall behind her.

"Are you ok??" Duo asked.

"Stand back!!!" SHe got her Wand ready and staggered back into the room... "MOON HEART ACHE REFORM!!!!!!" she yelled and instead of her typical attack it came out more like a beam. She had already lost plenty of energy from hitting the wall like she had and was sent out more. Then this Giant flower/lady crossover thing crawled out of the room before any of them could react. A light From Sailor moon brought their attention back to her.. She was just covered in her ribbons.

"Touch.. the crystal please.."  She managed out.. Duo being the closest did and she was back in her street clothes. The guys back up in Shock. "Pluto..." Was the only words that escaped her lips.. a black hole behind them opened and out stepped another scout.

"Hime!!!" She said.

"Get the others.. tell Mina, Lita, and Ami not to hurt the guys yet." She said. Pluto went back inside of the portal.. Sailor Saturn came back first Refreshed with energy.

"Hime!!!" She held her hands over her Glowing.. finally she stopped. Serena stood p herself.

"Taru-chan are you ok??" 

"Yes.. glad you de-transformed when you did.." SHe said.

"Casenium Blossom's back!!!" Serena said.

"What?!?!?!" Everyone said.

"You talking about that flower lady thing??" Duo asked . Jupiter immediately began growling at him.

"Cool it Jupiter.." Venus said.

"Fine but you're not getting off easy Duo Maxwell."

"Neither are you Quetre/Trowa." Mercury and Venus said. 

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!" Serena transformed once more.

"WE're going to have to split up.. this base is big and she can mask her power now!!!" Mercury said. Serena produced a cell phone.

"This is connected to my communicator.. You guys are staying here until i call for you guys to help.. keep an eye on Uncle J." She said. Four of the Pilots agreed and Went inside the room. "You and me are going to have an extra long talk right??" She asked Heero. He just smirked.

"Be careful.." 

"Aren't I always." She kissed him and took off with the other scouts.


	9. the battle begins and ends

"Uhmm Hime..." 

"Yes??" Sailor moon answered her partner.

"How could you still care about that boy after what he did."

"What exactly did he do??"

"Well first nearly killed us all with that robot thing of theirs.. Held Rini Hostage until they were sure that you would go with them.."

"Michelle, would you believe that i dreamt Heero Yui up?"

"What??" The green-blue haired girl asked.

"Well you see... Long before I was informed about Rei and Mamoru.. I was dreaming about another guy. One whom I loved much more that Mamoru.. he told me many things. Well he couldn't tell me what he did for a living, all i ever knew about him was that he was a spy of some sort.. he received missions and he would have to accomplish them."

"Wait so you're saying you met this boy in a dream.."

"Dreams... Constantly every night for a good year... He taught me things... you know when i suddenly started doing lots better in school.. that's when i first met him.. When he did what he had done it was obvious that it was yet another mission.. and now i see why." She paused. "Casenium Blossom had inhibited my Uncle J... since he was emotionless.. mostly.. he was becoming ill because Casenium had little to feed off of.. Apparently if he had sent the boys to tell me my Uncle J ,who i thought was dead for a couple of years, was ill and needed me to come i wouldn't desert my friends...ooops I'm rambling.." Serena sweat dropped.

"It's ok.. I actually found it interesting how you were dreaming about him long enough to know about him." Michelle said. Then they came to a wall with a hole in it..

"I say she's been here..." Serena said... She flipped open her communicator.. after that it was restricted area.. they don't need to caught and put in cells.

"Lita's going to kill me.. Lita's going to kill me.. Lita's going to kill me!!!" Duo was rocking back and forth in a corner. "Or should i say Jupiter's going to kill me... 

"You think you've got it bad.. I've The Scout of love.. I'd hate to feel her wrath..." Quetre said.

"No See Trowa's got it bad.. He's got the Ice Princess... Literally..." Heero said.

"That's not funny!!!" Trowa said.

"Hmm What about you Hee-man.. you've got the leader.. she's gotta be strong." Duo said. Heero just shrugged.

"She won't mind..." He simply said.

"How can you say that?!?! we took her future daughter hostage." Duo said.

"She won't mind.. really.. besides Wufei's the one who held the pink haired girl Hostage."

"Great sic all of those Onnas on me!!" Wufei said.

"Hey.. you were the one who did it..." Quetre said, the other guys nodded in agreement.

"So Heero what exactly attracted Serena to you??" Duo asked out of complete and total boredom.

"It's strange.." He muttered."

"What is??" Dr. J asked stirring from his slumber. "Don't tell me my niece is strange..I already know that.."

"No.. not that part... it's just that-" He was about to continue but the cell phone thing Serena had given him rang. He flipped open the box and Serena (As Sailor moon) Showed up.

"Hey!! Listen.. Michelle and I have found a possible place where casenium could be at.. we're near area 22.. what is that??"

"Area 22 that's the greenhouse sector.." Dr. J said earning strange looks from the pilots. "What?? Us doctors like to Plant..." He said.

"just like i feared.. Heero... Hee-chan... I kind of need your help..." Serena said.. He just furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Actually all 5 of you.... how fast can you get here??"

"10 minutes.." Dr. J said.

"5 minutes.." Heero said.

"Great!!! I'll get the scouts to come on.." Was all she said and he closed the cell phone/communicator thingy. The 5 guys took off running.

"So Hee-man what was you about to say before your girl called."

"Now's not the time.." Heero Said. Sure enough they had met up with the scouts.. there was some slight tension between Mars and Moon but it was masked by the presence of the other girls.

"4 minutes.." Serena said. "Anyway.. We'll need for you guys to distract the wench from sucking up too much energy.. the girls then will be channeling energy between me and Chibi-Usa..." She said pointing to the girl who strangely is still in the possession of the gold crystal. (Remember that thing with the dark moon circus.. yeah that crystal)

"Keneko-chan are you sure this will work??" Uranus asked.

"Yes.. unless you want me to try the burden of the silver crystal??" Serena asked.

"No.. We don't need an exact repeat of the last time we fought Casenuim." Mars said softly.

"I'm glad you understand." Saler moon smiled at the one in red. "Now are you guys ready??" Serena asked the 5 guys...

"How long are we needed to do this??" Quetre asked.

"Uhmm maybe a good 10 minutes.. cause they channel half to me half to the spore." 

"Ok.. 10 minutes..."

"Try not to let her get too much more energy... besides I'm sure 5 guys like you won't mind saving earth for the second time in your lives." Serena said... They all frowned. and went inside the area. 

"So.. Everybody ready??" Rini asked.

"Why do I get the feeling we could die in here with in the next 10 minutes??" Duo asked.

"Because you are a wise boy.." A Cold hearted voice said.. one that could rival Heero's when he was in perfect soldier mode. The 5 boys turned around to see the flower/lady thing... she then began growing in height.

"We've got to kill the Power in here!!!" Trowa said. The 5 guys scattered. Casenium headed after Wufei. She jumped over his head landing in front of him cutting off his path..

"I don't smell those Sailor twits on you... you will be my choice."

"Choice?? Onna you're crazy.."

"Crazy.. of course.." She wrapped him up in a bunch of vines and hung him from a tree.

"INJUSTICE!!!!" He yelled as he swung upside-down. Just  then Duo stopped.

"Cool.. That looks like fun." He said.. but noticed a switch right in front of him. "This was almost too easy.." He said. Then Casenium landed right behind him.

"You're not the one I'm looking for!!!" She said too wrapping up Duo.

'Great.. I lost in the first 5 minutes of the game..' Duo thought.

"5 more minutes.." Mercury said as the inners finished transferring energy to Mini moon who's skirt now held the colors of the inners temporarily.

"WE're done here!!" Saturn said. the groups switched who they just gave power to. (Meaning the inners were now giving Serena their power and the outers Rini)

"Man I hope the guys are okay..." Mina said  beginning to extend some power to Serena.

"They'll be fine.. I"m Positive..." Serena said.

"Until after this is over..." Ami said. "They better survive."

"Hmm 3 down two to go??" Casenium said tying Quetre up.. He too had tried to make a pass for the switch. Casenium didn't notice her two final targets were watching her.

"OK Listen Trowa.. WE've still got a good 4 minutes left before the girls are ready."

"Yes.. It seemed that we'll have to sacrifice one of us to get to the switch."

"I"ll Go.. you hit the switch.." Heero said.

"No.. it seems that's she's looking for you.. cause the others aren't who she was looking for... It seems that she's after the leader... and i take it you didn't change your clothes since you were last with Serena right?"

"No... So she'll more likely kill me first then the others.." He said. "So you'll sacrifice yourself?"  
"As long as you don't get caught.. we'll be alright." Trowa said. Heero nodded and Trowa ran o out like he was making a pass for the switch.

"Can all of you guys be that stupid.. all of you tried for that stupid switch" Casenium said. Trowa tried holding her off with a few shots.. which did much good because the smoke from the gun was clouding up what senses she had. Heero Made it out there and Shot the switch Cutting on the water on it's highest power Drowning most of the Doctor's plants. 

This j just cut off all the senses of the plant seeing how the water washed away most of the scents from the guys. She was not in a panic Seeing how she could see Trowa anymore and she couldn't just smell him out any more. 

"Where are you Cowards!!!!" She yelled angrily. She had spent too much time taking on this bigger form of herself... she had spent too much time re-piecing herself after the Fiore guy had come to his senses nearly destroying her and it was all going to be washed down the Drain.

"Cool an indoor swimming pool!!!" Rini's voice rang out. Casenium turned around to see the pink haired kid Standing behind her was the blonde who defeated her last time and behind them was the 5 guys she had been toying with before, but she didn't notice the other 6 accompanying Sailor moon.. She just noticed Sailor Moon.

"You again.." She gave Serena the evil eye.. Serena just smirked.

"Yes, it's me again.." She said. "I see you've missed me because you came back." She said toying with her wand.. the one that Mini-moon had a carbon copy of. Casenium knew this was the end for her. so she did the only thing she could.. panic. She threw Vines at the group.. they scattered. Wufei landed behind her.

"I've never his a Onna before.. but you're no Onna.. you're a monster.." He said kicking her in her back side. She stumbled over. 

"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!!!" Rini Switched Wands Momentarily just to give that Chinese guy a chance to move. Which he did.

"Sailor Moon are y you ready??"  Mini-moon called Seeing her mom on the other side of the room. A Single nod and Rini switched scepters again.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!!!" Instead of the Usual Pink attack There was Ice, Fire, Lightening, Water, orange hearts, a couple of black beams, and a sandy orange color planets holding them all together. The attack hit dead on while a portal opened and Casenium fell through immediately.

"We Did it!!!!!"


	10. The cutest ending i could think up

"Well that was a true rush..." Duo said wringing his brown braid out. leaving a puddle of water.

"You're telling me..." Quetre said shaking his blonde hair.

"Hey!!!!" Mini Moon said.

"Sorry.." He pulled a semi-wet handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her face off.

"Thanks.."

"I wonder her Uncle J is..." Serena said walking with Heero who had his arms wrapped around his waist taking awkward steps, but neither said or did anything to keep them from the position they were in.

"He should be fine now..." Wufei said opening the door and froze in the Door way.. when Serena pushed them inside.

"Be ready to jump in a corner." She whispered to him.

"MAXWELL/WINNER/BARTON!!!!!!!" Three voices yelled at once.

"Uh-oh!!!!" Duo said.

"Why do I think we're in a lot of trouble??" Trowa said.

"Because you're a very wise man." Quetre said backing up to find the door. Duo got it first and Yanked it open with a lot of force.. the three guys left the room, Wufei was laughing.

"CHANG!!!!!!" a voice behind him said. he turned around to see a very angry Sailor Uranus. Seconds later he too was out the door.

"Amara!!! Amara Tenoh.. don't you dare hurt that boy!!!!" Neptune ran behind the duo.

"Amara.. Michelle!!! Wait!!!!" Hotaru followed after them.

"Hotaru!!!!" Rini took off running.

"That was interesting..." Heero said sweat dropping along with Serena.

"You're telling me.. but I'd hate to be Duo... Lita's the most vicious one.. I can be a close second depending on whether Rei is angry or not." Serena leaned on Heero.

"Rei.. the girl from the park??" he put his arms around her protectively.

"Hai or Sailor Mars..." Tuxedo Kamen said from the corner of the room.

"And Where were you when we were fighting??" Mamoru said De-transforming.

"Here... Rei told me to stay and watch over the old man... but he left mumbling something about a lab." He said leaving the room.

"Oh yeah.. did i forget to mention that Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen??"

"Yes..." Heero said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh well Mamoru's Tuxedo Kamen.." She smirked at him.

"Glad to know.." He said lifting her chin planting a kiss on her soft lips. 

"GO HEERO!!!!" A Very Cheerful voice said breaking the moment between the two.

"Shouldn't you be running??" Heero glared at him.

"Oh yeah." Duo left the room rather quickly. No sooner they picked up their pace again.

"Serena's Back!!!!!!!" A Womanly voice said. They turned around to see Lt. Une. "Whoops.. sorry i didn't know that.. you're with HEERO?!?!?!" She said shocked and left.

"You know Une??" 

"Of course.. through my Uncle J..." She said Kissing him once more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   Serena and Heero were on the Shuttle on their way back to earth reading the book from when they last left off. Lita and Duo were making out in the very back of the Shuttle... Mina and Quetre were talking about something.. Well Quetre was talking Mina was trying to understand it all. Ami and Trowa were asleep. 

     The Doctors had decided to relieve the boys of their jobs as the Gundam Pilots.. and they were relieved to see that Heero still clutched on to his Perfect Soldier role on some level. So they really didn't mind letting them go. (Besides with Serena Being J's niece she trained with him.. she could kick just about everyone's butt. They say she's better than Heero skill wise) 

      Rei looked sadly over at the girl who had once been her best friend. She wasn't even sure why she chose Mamoru to be her first... She didn't even know why she believed that Serena  had gone through with it. She was right.. those simple words, If Meatball head could do it so can i, would haunt her. She lost probably the greatest friend she will ever have. She couldn't help but smile when she watched Serena crawl on to Heero's lap to take her turn to read. She longed to do something like that with her Mamo-chan... But the sadness kind of held her back.  Rei just watched them when he leaned forward to whisper something her ear and she turned red and play slapped him.. Which resulted in a short make-out session between the two.

"If it's killing you that badly go talk to her.." Mina said finally getting Quetre to shut up about machines... or a rock.. maybe it was sand  whatever!!! (He was talking  about SandRock for those who didn't get that)

"I can't... Lita had a right in being ready to beat me up that day.. I had pushed away the only person who would constantly forgive me for any stupid thing I've done."

"Listen to what you just said..." Ami Stirred from her sleep. " Who would constantly forgive you for any stupid thing you've done... Doesn't what you did account for something stupid??"

"I Guess.. but I've broken the number one rule in the unwritten law of being a best friend... never touch your best friend's boyfriend under ANY circumstance." She sighed sadly and watched Mamoru rise from his seat in the very front near the pilot and sat down with Heero and Serena. Heero sent him a cold glare. "And I don't think that Heero Guy is very forgiving over things like that."

"ehh.. don't worry about Yui..." Wufei said. "He's never been in love before.." He said. "Actually he's never let anyone get really close to him.. it's just how he is.. So it's only natural of him to be protective like that."

"Yeah.. and look.. They're all laughing." Quetre pointed to the Trio.. "although it is weird to see Heero Laughing."

"So go Onna." Wufei said. Rei took a deep breath and went over to the laughing group.. Mamoru immediately pulled her onto his lap... 

"Hey Rei!!!" Serena grinned waving happily.

"Hi.." She said.

"Oooooh i think i have something for you!!!" Serena squirmed around a little on Heero's lap and grabbed her bag.

"If you know what's good for you.. don't Squirm like that again.." Heero said reverting to his monotonous voice once more.

"You mean like this.." SHe wiggled a little more.

"Onna..." 

"Are you Wufei now??" She dug through her bag and pulled out a red box, a green, box, a blue box, and an orange box. She tossed out the boxes but pegged Lita in the head since she was still sucking face with Duo.

"Serena!!" Lita glared at her.

"You needed to breathe anyway!!!" Everyone cracked up laughing. Rei opened her Box and Gasped. In it there was a ring with gems the colors of the inner with a red stone in the middle. Ami's was the same but had a blue gem in the center.. Lita had green, Mina had a yellow/orange color gem.

"What's this for??" The girls all asked.

"5 years of us protecting the world as the sailor scouts." she said The girls all smiled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{Some years later}

"Mommy!! Mommy!!! Mommy!!" A small pink haired kid banged on the door.

"Heero go see what your daughter wants." Serena whined.

"Before 10:00 she's your daughter."

"Ohh you!!!" She got up and whacked him with the pillow. He only smiled Innocently at her. "You helped make her you know.."

"Yes i know..." He mumbled.

"Yes Rini??" Serena looked at the pink haired girl holding her younger sister who was no older than 3.

"Chibi Chibi hungry.." The younger one said with her pink hair pulled into its heart shaped buns.

"Ok.. Ok.. I'll make you breakfast.. but Daddy gets none" Serena smirked at the man who was watching the scene before his eyes.. They left him in the room by himself.

"Kami i still love that girl" he sighed. then what Serena said sunk into his brain and he scrambled out of the bed after the top 3 girls in his life.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hai I know Chibi Chibi is Galaxia's starseed but i thought she was so Kawaii I had to put her in here with her hearts shaped odangoes... and yes i also know she only says Chibi Chibi.. but why not give her some other words.. I hoped you liked the story.. Ja!!

oh yeah and if anyone's interested in reading my original work e-mail me at Radioactive814@aol.com.. Ja!


End file.
